Carentan Woes
by CatherineofSienna
Summary: Will and Helen are stuck in Carentan and as the days slowly tick by, he can't help but note changes in her demeanor and in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I know I've been AWOL for a bit, but I do have a new story coming your way. This is chapter one. R&R please, it always encourages me to get these chapters out to you faster. Thank you for everything. -Caitlynne_

* * *

_**Carentan Woes**_

**Day 14**

They'd been in Carentan for two weeks and he was fairly certain that her head hadn't hit the pillow once. Well, maybe one time, but definitely not two. That would need to change soon as time passed. He'd seen her keep this pace for a bit longer, but not much. It was as if she was pretending that 'dome-time' didn't exist and was trying to still run on 'real-time'. Both knew the effort was completely futile. He was starting to worry. There was only a cot in the room that they worked in and she wasn't one to lay down with him. Glaring, he walked over to her. "Magnus."

She ignored him.

"Magnus. You need to sleep."

"Yeah, Will. In a bit." Her eyes remained glued to the papers that she was filtering through one by one. He was sure that she was tired because he could see that she was having issues keeping her lids from drooping shut. The numbers and words on the page were starting to become a blur and she was worried that if he asked her another question she would answer in German, which was the language she was currently attempting to read.

Huffing a breath, he took a step forward and slammed a hand onto the counter right in her line of sight. "You said 'in a bit' three days ago."

Setting her mind away from the preliminary readings on the time dome and the calculations as to whether or not the society could even survive she took a deep breath and decided to focus on him. Slowly baby blue eyes flicked up his face. "I did?"

"Yeah." Soft tones emerged as he caught a wince in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Will. Just far more tired than I realized, thank you." Her hand covered his lightly and she squeezed gently. "I think I'll take a bit of a nap." Moving to the cot she slowly curled herself under the covers and closed her eyes trying to ignore any look that he gave her. It took a good twenty minutes before she was asleep, Will could tell because she kept moving and shifting on the bed.

Sighing, Will continued through the papers that she had set on the desk but little of the information made sense to him. He was, however, able to sift through the papers that he absolutely knew she wouldn't be interested in or need. He was halfway through the stack when she suddenly sat up in the bed and leaned on her side and over the edge of the cot.

"Magnus."

"I'm fine, Will." She held the back of her hand to her lips and her body heaved.

He jumped up and grabbed for the metal trashcan in the corner of the room and threw it next to her just as she started vomiting. Holding her hair away from her face and rubbing a soothing hand against her back, he waited until she moved away from the bile. "You good for a bit?" Waiting for her nod, he took the offending item outside and came back with a small bowl filled with water and washcloth. Wringing out the excess he pressed the damp material to her neck. "Didn't like that fantastic meal I cooked you last night?"

"No, dinner was wonderful, just stayed awake too long, I'm afraid. I didn't realize how exhausted my body was." She closed her eyes enjoying the sweet motion of the rough cloth on her skin that was so cool to touch against her overly hot body.

Raising a brow he wet the cloth again and moved it back to her, surprised that she was letting him fuss. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Really, it's nothing Will. I've been working far too hard, you were right." She flicked her eyes over his face before closing them again, her body desperately wanting to pull her back into sleep.

"Alright." Will let it go knowing that she wouldn't give anything else for him to grab onto. Cool water hit her forehead and she breathed slowly, loving the feel of it. She hated puking; it was one of the worst sensations. "Need anything? Tea, soup?"

Shaking her head she waited until he started to move. "Actually, would you mind sitting here for a moment? I find sitting up helps and it's rather uncomfortable." Will nodded and set the bowl on the desk before sliding next to her and onto the cot. His legs were awkwardly positioned, the edge of the bed hitting just at the back of his calves leaving his feet to be propped uncomfortably. But because she had asked, and it was so rare for her to do so, he sat there without complaint. Helen nodded her head onto his shoulder, her face turned toward his and their bodies lined up. Her chest lifted with a deep breath and when he looked down he had a rather nice view of her cleavage. It was unexpected and the blush graced his cheeks before he turned his face away and rested his head against hers looking at the wall berating himself. Grasping his hand in hers she held on while he counted down the minutes that they remained there. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Magnus. You need to take better care of yourself." He risked another glance at her body and was greeted with the same sight. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, again." She smiled lightly, "Is there a meal anytime soon? I have such a hard time remembering with no change in the light."

Will turned his face into the top of her head. "I know what you mean, but I'm pretty sure you had a hard time remembering before we were stuck here. It's not like you had regular meals at the Sanctuary either. Either way, breakfast should be soon. You feel up to eating?"

"Yes, surprisingly." Patting his leg she waited for him to move. "Help me up will you?" Will nodded and stood to pull her up. Her body bumped into his momentarily before she sidestepped and he felt the tingles slide over his skin. "Need help cleaning the waste bin?"

Will stepped in closer to her again, seeing as she hadn't moved far it was rather easy for him to do. He bent his head slightly and breathed in the light flowery scent of her hair. She'd insisted on putting dried flowers in the soap they had been given to wash with and while he wasn't happy at first, he was glad she had done it. "Nah, I got it. I'll do it before we eat."

"Good idea." She squeezed his side quickly and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

Will moved to leave the bunker and she sat at the desk top looking over the work he had done. He'd made good progress. Tidying up the piles she read through a few more documents before Will finally returned. He looked slightly green, but she was happy that he'd taken the initiative. She knew he wasn't big on bodily fluids and she was most grateful she wasn't required to clean the remnants of her dinner.

Coming back into the cement block of a room he shoved the wet can against a filing cabinet in the corner and went to where she was sitting. "You need to learn how to take a break every once in a while."

"Hmmm?"

Shaking his head he continued, "Breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

The day passed much the same as the previous days. Helen would read; Will would scuttle around the room trying not to feel like he was in a prison or running around town doing favors and helping the locals. Ravi and Josie checked in on them every once in a while and one or all three of them would try to get Magnus to stop for food and rest. Her protégé was surprised when she herself volunteered to stop that night and curled onto the cot. Will waited until she was completely asleep before leaving and heading outside. It was still light out and certainly it was early for her to be sleeping but she hadn't exactly been feeling all that well.

He needed a break from it all. He'd never known Magnus to be ill, except earlier that year before they'd gone down to Hollow Earth. He supposed it could still be from the radiation or the many treatments she'd given herself to try and stave off the effects of it. So much had happened. He took in a deep steadying breath and brushed his hands over his face and hair leaning back onto one of the benches. He couldn't stop thinking of everything. He'd be in charge, of the entire network, and he hadn't royally messed it all up like he thought he would. He'd met a beautiful woman who was interested in him, but he still couldn't get it out of his head that something was off.

Ravi watched him from afar before slowly clambering over to meet him on the bench. He sat quietly down, his bones creaking. He waited until he felt that the young man was ready to speak before starting. "Everything alright, Will?"

The crackle in his voice hadn't been there when Will had first met him, and even after two weeks he was still startled by it. "Just thinking." A quiet pause pushed him to continue. "About Abby. We weren't anything serious; we'd just started dating. Hadn't even been on a date yet, actually." Will blushed slightly.

"A girl?" Ravi chuckled low in his chest. The rumble carried over Will's body. "Good going, William." There was a pat against the younger man's back. "But, what's the issue? She's out there and you're stuck in here? Magnus will find a way out."

"Yeah." Will brushed both his hands over his face and hair. "She's there, I'm here. Magnus will find a way out. I just have feeling that it's not going to happen any time soon and while it may only seem to be moments for Abby, who knows how much time will pass for me. I don't know if I can wait that long, or if I should."

Will leaned back onto the bench and crossed an ankle over his knee. "Will, a word of advice." Slow and long deep breaths passed before his speech resumed. "If you're not willing to wait for her now, she probably isn't worth any wait."

"Huh." Turning his head to the ground he leaned over his unfolded knees as Ravi stood and left the young man to his own thoughts. He'd said his piece; that was all that was needed. "Haven't even told Magnus about her." Will sighed. That was the real issue. He was fairly certain that his boss wouldn't approve of the woman he was hoping to become close with. And now that he was here, it all seemed so trivial when put into perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 30**

The box had been filled with what belongings they had collected in the past four weeks and he picked it up. Magnus was laying on the cot, her skin pale and her stomach rolling in circles. She was trying desperately to ignore the feeling or to make it go away, which was why she was so still. Glancing at her prone form a worry line graced his face, "I'll be right back." She nodded. "I won't be long."

"I'll be fine, Will." Helen heaved a breath and was surprised when he was suddenly at her back rubbing a circle against her skin and brushing her hair from her face.

"I really wish you would let Ravi take a look at you."

Licking her lips she turned slightly, blue eyes locking on his. "He has looked at me Will, while you were out last week." Her lungs filled with air. "There's nothing he can do. Drink fluids and eat healthy. It's not exactly like we have a medical facility around here."

He nodded his head and wrinkled his nose. "I know… it's just… I worry."

"I know you do." Lifting a hand she pressed it against his cheek. "There's nothing to worry for, I promise it will pass. Then you won't know what to do with me." Will was stunned and still looking down at her, his neck bent. She took a deep breath and his eyes followed the rise of her chest back up to her face. "I'm feeling much better already actually." Her voice was lower, huskier than he had heard it before. Thinking quickly, he actually recalled a moment when he'd heard her speak like that, all those years ago after he had just started working with her.

"Really?" She nodded and gave him a quick smile to prove it. "Good." Not really knowing what he was doing, Will slid further down and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was as if he could barely feel the heat from her mouth against his, but her lips parted and he felt the slow swish of air against his skin. Closing his eye lids, he kept his mouth there and her hand moved to the back of his head tugging him a little closer.

Parting her lips she closed them quickly and kissed him fully. Will's hand skimmed up her side stopping high on her waist, his other bracing his body just above her head. He didn't want to crush her with his body weight and he had no idea how long this was going to last. Helen's other hand pressed against his chest and the embrace broke apart. She swiped her tongue across his lips for the first time tasting him. Smiling, she grinned up, her eyes twinkling. "That was nice."

"Yeah, I'm gonna… go bring the rest of our stuff over to the new place. I'll be back."

She hadn't released him yet and he was trying to move away from her but she held firm. "Kiss me again, William." She let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd be holding and waited to feel his lips on hers again.

"Helen." He whined out her name and shook his head.

"I see." Her chest heaved a breath and her hands slipped away. "You didn't—"

"Stop." Cutting her off quickly, he still hadn't moved. His eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes and back again. "You're sick."

"Are you using that as an excuse, Will, or as a valid reason?" Her brows perked up and she wasn't expecting the change in his demeanor. His lips were on hers and his tongue sliding between her teeth before she had a chance to catch her breath. Her fingers were tightly wound in the curls of his hair and she shifted her body to be leaning against his. His hand moved down to her hip and he squeezed lightly hearing the moan from the back of her throat as her tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth.

He pulled back grinning before pressing his mouth to hers once more. He lingered this time, making sure that he didn't leave any recess of her mouth unexplored and taking his time. He let his fingers trail back up to her face and he brushed her cheek lightly before pecking her lips and slowing the embrace. "As a valid reason." Carefully he rubbed his mouth to hers before pulling back and sitting up. "I'll be back, don't move." He locked his eyes on hers and waited until she nodded before standing.

One more look around and he left the room to bring the last box to their new residence. Ravi had found them a small one bedroom apartment that had opened when a young couple married and moved in together. He and Magnus would have to share but at least the new place boasted a real bed, which was something that Will was eternally grateful for. He would no longer be scrunched in his sleep. He wasn't gone long, but he'd been sure to set everything up in the apartment before returning. She was in no state to be doing any of the housework.

Helen remained on the cot, but she shimmied her body around so she could watch the door. She heaved a breath and let her fingers glide along her lips. The kiss, the first one, had been quite unexpected. Before they had left home, he'd pulled away from her and seemed distant. That was why she had brought him along and left Kate and Declan behind. She was hoping that working closely with him, and only him, in a place where he couldn't escape would return their relationship to whatever it had been before.

Becoming stuck in a time-dilation field had not been part of her plans. The stress of being stranded there was working its way on both of them, but mostly him. He was not only stressed about Carentan, but also her health. Drawing air into her lungs she took a deep breath and lifted her body carefully until she was standing. She really should check out their new residence. Stepping to the door she opened it expecting him to be outside, it certainly had been long enough for him to make his way there and back. Much to her surprise, Ravi was staring at the door, as if he had been waiting for it to open.

"Helen." He smiled and held a hand out for her.

Wrapping the shawl she had on tighter around her middle she stepped out into the never ending sun and grasped his arm. "Hello, Ravi." They started to walk slowly until they reached the bench that the man had sat at with her young protégé weeks before. He ushered her to sit and Helen rested her head lightly on his shoulder. "The answer to your question is no."

"My question?" His voice was slow, he had never been one to speak quickly, but it seemed his age slowed him down further.

Helen tightened her grip on his hand for a moment. "Yes, the question you are dying to ask. I haven't told him."

"You're going to have to soon."

She hummed a non-committal response and watched as his young protégé walked with hers down the street. The dark haired girl was giggling and laughing, no doubt at some quip Will had given her. He stopped at a stall and started to bargain for some food. "He kissed me." She was quiet, but Ravi had heard and she wasn't planning on repeating herself.

"Did he?"

"He'd be far better off with her. He deserves so much more than I can give him. He wants balance, that's something I can never provide and something I have no desire of giving." Her eyes were still glued to Will's form and Ravi glanced down at her.

"Josie or Abby?"

That had her attention. Helen's head moved so that she could stare at Ravi, gaging what he'd just said and the information he had, either inadvertently or purposefully, given her. "Either. I'm an old woman Ravi; I have no desire for the same things in life he wishes to have."

The Indian man just gave her a knowing smile and she pressed her head back against his shoulder. They listened to the people around them and the noises of their little town. One month she'd been there and she still wasn't used to having the lack of birds chirping. "We'll see." He said it as she was distracted by Will who had finished his bargaining and was standing in front of her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"I thought the fresh air would be nice." She smiled back and then looked at Ravi. "Don't worry, Will, I was in good hands."

Will's blue eyes slid to Ravi and then back to her before he nodded. Josie was looking awkwardly between all three of them, observing and watching. Often times it unsettled Helen, but she let it slide taking hold of Will's hand and allowing him to help her stand. He had an arm wrapped around her back and her tucked into his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Yes, show me our new house."

He was surprised by the amount of enthusiasm in her voice. "Ok." He nodded to each of the others and started to walk back the way he had come from. "I got some eggs."

"Yeah?" She rested her head on his shoulder just as she had with Ravi. He'd never seen her do it before, but he went with the move.

"Thought I'd try to make some egg drop soup."

Helen hummed. "Sounds lovely. Have you made it before?"

He nodded. "Meg showed me how she was into all sorts of ethnic food." They passed by a few people who smiled and winked at them but each incident was ignored. "I brought some papers over for you by the way, so you can do some work there if you want."

"Wonderful, but I'm thinking about settling in for a nap in all honesty." He stopped and turned her cheek to face him. "I'm fine, Will, just a little tired." He nodded, but didn't believe her. Stepping ahead he turned at one of the smaller houses that was smooshed between the others. It was how all the buildings were there, except for the ones beyond the city. He opened the door and they had to walk up three flights of stairs. Their flat was located at the top of the building. Helen had to stop halfway through the second flight and rest as a quick wave of nausea took over her body. He stood by her and waited, rubbing gentle circles into her back. He'd discovered over the past weeks, that it was the best way to calm her stomach.

"You good?"

She nodded, moving her face from his neck before shaking her head and putting it back. "I'm so sorry, Will."

"Don't be." He was playing lightly with her hair and continued the designs against her sweater. It was only a few more minutes before they moved up the last of the stairs and entered their new humble abode. "There's only one bed, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh?" She raised a brow and smirked when he realized what she meant.

"I meant, I'll sleep elsewhere." His cheeks were slightly flushed and he changed the topic as quickly as possible. "It's small, but it'll work." There was a living area, a kitchen, and one bedroom with a bathroom that was non-functioning. There was a sink, shower and wash in the room and no bath and no running water. It meant that they would be having sponge baths until they came up with a better solution. The bed was made of ropes, the idea of mattresses having long since been thrown out because of the amount of use they got. It had been over a hundred years since they had been made, he was sure they were disgusting anyway. On top of the ropes were thick blankets, like on the cot. Will would be used to it, but he would be sleeping on the floor. "See all good."

Helen walked over to the bed and slipped onto it, resting her back against the wall she looked at him. "Join me?" He couldn't resist and slid up against her. The woman slithered down until her head was resting on his thigh and her body was curled against him. His fingers threaded through her hair and hers played designs on his jeans until she sighed and let the quiet of sleep take over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 40**

Magnus had successfully made it through an entire day without feeling the familiar pang of nausea. She'd worked the majority of it, slaving over the files and tinkering with a few items that needed fixing and were brought to her attention. Will was bending low in the small kitchen that the flat boasted starting up the fire in, what he considered, the ancient wood burning stove in an attempt to start on dinner. He was getting rather adept at making the food. Something that Helen was completely grateful for.

He leaned back as soon as the flames were licking on the wood and grinned at her. Helen gave a small smile before standing and stepping around the table that she was working at. He was already standing and slipping the pan onto the top of the stove to let it heat. When he turned to grab the pot of water he bumped into her, not realizing she had moved so close. "So what's for dinner?" Her eyes were glued to the ingredients that he laid out. She reached out a hand to fiddle with some of the vegetables that he had set aside and he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Pasta. Why are you so curious?" She shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"Perhaps." Her lips quirked up into a grin and she moved her hand to his chest, pressing it against his shirt, his fingers still wrapped around it.

"Well that's a new one." He tried to pull away and turn back to making the meal. She'd become far more touchy lately, in that she touched him more often than she normally did. It wasn't anything big, just a hand on his shoulder, on his chest, his cheek, a kiss to his head here and there and almost requiring him to spoon her while she fell asleep. It was odd because it wasn't as if they had kissed, truly kissed, since they had moved into their new place, not since the first time. But this moment, she wasn't letting him move like she normally did. Instead, she'd wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck and leaned in silently until her lips were pressed against his and a soft breath of air escaped her lungs.

It was gentle, soft, and perhaps even a bit reluctant. Her lips were pursed and she held on tightly, closing her eyes and focusing only on him. Seconds later she slipped away and was smiling as if she would never stop. Then there was a slightly pink tint to her cheeks that made Will burst out laughing. She gave him a funny look that was a mix between a demand and a pout. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and buried his face in her neck and long locks trying to stop the chuckle that was bubbling up from his gut.

His words were muffled by her skin, but she heard him. "You are so pleased with yourself for that."

"I am not." She fussed, but wrapped her arms around his back anyway.

"Yeah, yeah you are." He turned his lips to her neck and pressed a kiss into her skin. Her body stopped momentarily before she turned her head away giving him more access. Will paused before taking the hint. Sliding his tongue between his lips he tasted the spot just on the underside of her chin before kissing it tenderly. Her hands slipped to his sides and she squeezed into his skin, tilting her head back further. He moved around to the column of her throat continuing to press gentle kisses into her flesh. Working his way up to her jaw, she licked her lips and turned until their mouths connected. "So pleased."

He grinned and kissed her hard, gripping her hips to keep her in place and sliding his tongue along hers. Helen let out a soft moan, her body listing further into his letting his hand climb up her side until he was cupping her right breast. She tugged his lip between her teeth and grinned when he shifted his feet. His right hand swung out to keep his balance and he pressed his hand onto the skillet that was plenty hot from sitting on the wood stove.

Will grimaced and cried out, ripping his hand from the heated iron and holding it up to stare at the skin that was red and angry. Helen pulled him quickly to the counter and the bowl of water that they had reserved there setting his limb into the room temperature water. "Keep it there." She went back to the stove and noted the flesh that was seared to the pan. Pulling it off she set it to the side to cool.

She left him standing there with his hand in the water for a few minutes and went into the bedroom returning with a small glass container. She pulled his hand out and dried it carefully before inspecting the injuries. "How bad is it?"

"Well it's not good." Her eyes flicked up to him. "If I had morphine, I'd give you a shot for morning." Will groaned anticipating the pain he was going to have to endure. He was glad that for the moment everything seemed numbed.

Rubbing the ointment into the skin with two fingers she wrapped Will's hand with a clean cloth and told him to sit. He followed her directions and then stood up when she moved to the stove. "I can do that."

"None sense. I am perfectly capable of cooking us a meal."

Will bit his lip and cupped the side of her cheek trying to distract her. "You are a beautiful woman. You are strong, you are resilient, tenacious, gorgeous." He added a smile then. "Wonderful, amazing—"

"Will…"

"You can't cook Magnus. I've seen you cook; I've eaten your cooking. You… cannot cook."

"Will… I—"

"Don't argue with me on this, Magnus. Trust me, I'm right." He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead quickly, his uninjured hand in her hair. "I can cook." Scooting her to the side he rustled around for another skillet glad that his left hand wasn't harmed. Sliding the metal onto the stove he turned towards her again. "Not offended?"

"Hardly." She huffed a breath and her bangs blew up before falling down to settle. "But I don't want you harming yourself any more than you already have."

"I think I'll be fine, provided there are no more distractions." Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Helen moved back to her side of the table and sat to observe the process. Maybe she would learn something.

She watched him slip the chicken onto the skillet and dump the homemade pasta into the already boiling water. She was actually quite impressed that he knew how to cook and the fact that they wouldn't be living off her own meals. There was quite a bit of truth to what he'd said and she was not proud enough that she wouldn't admit it, to herself at least.

They ate in relative silence. The sliced chicken, pasta, and peas mixing on her tongue in a concoction that she never would have thought of. "I must say, Will. You keep impressing me."

"Um… is that a good thing or…?" He took another bite.

"It's a good thing William, it's a good thing." Leaning over the small distance between their two chairs on the only side of the table that wasn't scattered with her research she pressed her lips to his.

"Ok… so… why do you keep doing that?" Lifting more food into his mouth he watched her as she thought.

Helen was quiet for some time, thinking through everything, her actions, her thoughts, what Ravi had said. It was minutes before she answered and Will was finished eating. "What do you want from life, Will?"

"From life?" She nodded signaling that he had heard her correctly. "What does anyone want? To be happy, satisfied, proud." He moved to bring his bowl to the sink, but she stopped him with a hand and took it herself.

"And what would make you proud?" She started to clean the dishes, scrubbing them with homemade soap and a soft weave of cloth that someone from the village had made.

Will shrugged, "Being exactly who I want to be to the best of my ability and doing anything and everything that I can for anyone and everyone that I love." He stood up and wrapped his arms around Helen, hugging her from behind. "What's going on, Helen?"

Shaking her head, her hair that had been looped into a bun at the back of her neck scraped his chin lightly. "What would make you happy?" Laying out a small towel she set the dishes on it to dry turning around.

"Helen, what's really going on?"

"Answer the question." Her fingers found their way into the front of his shirt and she refused to look up at him.

Humming he thought over his answer, he wanted to be as truthful as possible. "I am happy, I can't really think of anything that would make me happier right now except maybe falling in love. Finding someone and having the balance of life and work. That would make me happy."

She pressed a hand into his chest as she had done earlier that day. Only this time, he felt the trepidation and tension that she couldn't hide. He saw the fear in her eyes and mist that covered her lids. "I can't give you that."

Lifting her chin with a finger and kissed her soft and cautious like. "I think you've given me far more balance and happiness than you know." He didn't let her reply, rubbing his mouth to hers he cupped her cheek and held on tightly, his injured had fisted against her back. Helen moaned into him and parted her lips letting his tongue glide against hers. He circled hers before pulling back slightly and smiling. "I might have given you a bit of balance too, admit it."

Rolling her eyes she hit his body lightly. "Cheeky monkey."

"Helen… admit it."

"Aight, aight, I admit it." She put her hands up in defense and turned to finish drying the dishes. "You might have given me a bit of balance."

"See…" He was grinning broadly at her and following her around the tiny flat until she settled on the bed.

"See what?"

"Balance…" He was smiling and lay next to her. She picked up a file of papers on the night stand and started to read. The pain was finally starting to work its way from his finger tips and palm shooting into his forearm. "Magnus…?"

"Yeah?"

"It hurts."

She set the papers aside and took his hand between her fingers. Unraveling the material she looked at the injury. "Stay put." She came back with a second mason jar and slathered on the off-white cream with speckles of green. He sighed as the cooling relief hit his skin and the numbing effects of whatever she put on started to work. "Better?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and rested his head down as she wrapped his hand up once more. Leaning over she kissed his lips. "Yes, you gave me some semblance of balance, William. Far more here than at home."

"We're getting home right?"

"Yes we are getting home, if I have anything to say about it." She ignored the work she had been doing and scooted down next to him. "It just might take longer than I originally anticipated."

"How much longer?" He was whining slightly, but in that moment he didn't care and he was positive that neither did she.

She ran her fingers over his cheeks and chest. "I don't know, a few months maybe."

"Or years." She nodded solemnly, her only confession. "Well, let's not think about it right now." He kissed her quickly and successfully ended the conversation.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I just wanted to let you know that I have paired with Arones in donating to Sanctuary for Kids and reviews. So each review I get on this story there will be a $0.50 donation to Sanctuary for Kids. This will continue each month. You can go to her profile and see what the tally is for each month. We donate on the first. I think it's a great thing to do and I hope you agree. Can't wait to see what you have to say. -Caitlynne_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 53**

Will was resting on the grass of his newest favorite meadow. For the past week, each day he had come to this grassy knoll at the edge of the boundary and stretched his legs sitting and staring at the invisible barrier that kept him in. His feet were aimed towards it and he could feel the tingly sensation telling him what was so close. He liked being that close, having the constant reminder as well as the uncanny pull to move a little closer to it.

Death.

The invisible into the nothing. Will wondered what it would feel like. If he would feel anything at all other than the pleasant bliss of unknown. His legs were crossed at his ankles, a hand pressed between his thighs the other holding his body up, heel pressed into the moist soil from the rain. Nothingness. Was it really something that he wanted? He had never truly contemplated ending it all like he had this past week. Yet there was something that always tugged him back, something that only kept the edges of his feet in the field and kept him from taking a step further.

It wasn't that any one thing had changed. In fact, if anything had changed it was for the better. Helen was spending far more time with him than working at getting them out of the time-dome—which was a blessing and a curse—she'd been highly affectionate with him and he'd taught some of the men how to make moonshine and play a good game of poker. By all means everything was going splendidly. He drew in a deep breath of air and tipped his toe out further so that the sensation became far more prominent and spread up to his ankles.

He didn't hear her arrive. She shimmied next to him and sat so their bodies were lined up but not touching. Silence overcame them and she quietly observed the invisible gateway that he was obviously so keen on staring at. It took minutes before she spoke and even then, she kept her voice soft and quiet. "So what's keeping you from doing it?"

"You."

The blunt honestly surprised her, it wasn't often that they shared without the strictures of politeness and reservation. Helen licked her lips and risked a glance toward him. "And if I was out of the equation?"

"The balance would be in my favor." Leaning forward he curled his legs under him and picked at a blade of grass running it through his fingers. "I won't do it."

She paused, waiting to see if he would go on and watching the idle movements that he was making. "Then why are we here, Will?"

"To think."

"About?" She moved a hand to cover his that were constantly twisting.

"Did you know you can whistle with grass?" He dared a glance at her before his eyes dropped back to the blade that was now pressed between his thumbs. "My dad taught me before my mom died, when he had time for me." He brought his fingers to his lips and filled his lungs with air. Pressing his lips into a circle and breathing out he let the thin grass vibrate between his thumbs and create a high screeching noise.

Helen propped her chin on his shoulder when he stopped and smirked. "That's not a whistle."

Shrugging he turned to her finally. "Why are we here, Helen?"

"I don't know, William." Her fingers found his and squeezed. "Do you want to go back? You could use a haircut." She felt him smile at that and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe in a bit. We need to talk." He turned to her then and started to pull on her arm until she was situated between his legs, resting comfortable against his body.

Helen leaned back into his chest and felt his lips close to her ear. "Talk about what?" If he was being this comfortable with her, it couldn't be anything horribly bad that he wanted to speak with her about.

"What you're not telling me."

Swallowing she made sure to not answer him right away. His hands moved over her arms before resting on his knees that he raised and grasped his fingers lightly in front of her body, effectively cutting off any escape she could possibly have. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?" He bit her earlobe lightly and smirked. Her body was tense and her breathing shallow. It took quite a bit to get Helen Magnus riled and defensive, but he managed to do it quickly. "I'm fairly certain you know exactly what I'm referring to."

"None sense." He was kissing her neck and she tilted her head back to allow him easier access, but not full access. "There's nothing I need to tell you."

"Sure about that?"

"Will, stop playing games."

He hummed and shifted his hands to circle her stomach and he felt her chest rise and hold in place, her back stiffening, her shoulders widening and her toes moving. He noted each change as his fingers fiddled with the cloth covering her abdomen. "You're pregnant."

She didn't answer. She had no answer. Waiting, she carefully bided her time as he pressed his nose into her neck and paused for her, patiently. Eventually she spoke, her voice was soft and defeated, her hands coming to rest on top of his. "How did you know?"

"Signs and symptoms. Bit of math in there too." He lifted a hand to turn her chin towards him so that he could kiss her fully on the lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would it matter? It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Rotating her face away from him she stayed put as she was seated, but gave off an air of not wanting to be touched. Will wisely took the hint and moved his hand back to her slowly growing stomach. "What was it supposed to be like?"

"For starters, I was supposed to have options about what to do."

"And what would you have chosen?"

It seemed to every quick statement she gave he slowed her down with a question that made her ponder. "I don't know, Will. But here… here I have no option." She let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding and he tightened his arms around her. Silence took over them once again and it wasn't until she felt Will awkwardly adjust his body that she realized the position they were sitting in was probably not the most comfortable for him. She moved to extricate herself and standing; helping him to follow her lead, she pressed her face into his shoulder as soon as he was fully upright. "Thank you, Will."

"For?"

"For not asking who the father is."

Sliding away slowly, he cupped her cheek after brushing a strand of hair from her face. "The baby is yours, Helen. That's all that matters to me." He waited for her acknowledgment before continuing. "Unless the daddy is violent and uncontrollable because then we might need to think about some other things." He smirked, but the warning was in place.

"I assure you, Will, John is not the father of this child."

"Good, that's all I needed." He leaned in and kissed her loudly on the lips before starting back toward the village. They made it to the end of the field before he spoke again. "So how far along are you?"

Helen breathed in deep, her arm tight around him and their hips brushing with each step. "Nineteen weeks." His hand floated above her stomach once more but he stopped himself. When she looked at him the question was in his eyes. "Go ahead." His fingers touched the soft mound and he grinned, the curved feeling of her stomach. "You should be able to feel the baby move soon. Or at least I should."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He was glowing and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Can't say I've really given it that much thought. It'd be nice, but the opportunity was never really there." There was a dark shadow that crossed his features and she caught it before looking back at where they were headed.

Helen pursed her lips debating whether or not to ask. Finally she gave in to her curiosity. "What is it?"

"There was this one time. With Meg. False alarm, but it did make me think about what kind of father I would be and what kind I wanted to be." He took a deep breath and squeezed her arm where he held on lightly. "It put a lot of things in perspective. It was also what definitely pulled us apart." He pulled her in closer to his body. "I don't expect anything concerning your baby. You know that right?"

"Yeah." She whispered the word quietly. "Neither did I until recently. I never thought I would have another child." He didn't probe any further, letting the moment take itself where it wanted to go. He didn't want to pressure or pursue, only let her discuss what she was comfortable with. There was no use getting the great Helen Magnus angry with him because he pressed too hard for information.

They made it back to their flat in relative silence, the city that they resided in a blur in her mind as she was focused elsewhere. Helen was pulling of her sweater when she noticed that Will wasn't taking his eyes off her. She questioned his stare. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and moved to sit at the table that was still scattered with their work. Helen narrowed her eyes and moved to stand in front of him, her knees wheedling their way between his and her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. "Really it's nothing." He restated without being asked.

"I believe you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Will?" Waiting until she had his undivided attention she spoke again. "Those thoughts you were having earlier? Will you be having any more?"

"It's not like I was going to do anything." She raised a brow at him. "No, not for a while, I'm sure."

"Good. Because I would find it a terrible loss if you were no longer around."

"You just want me to cook."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners and he smirked. "Perhaps." Bending lower she slid her lips along his and moved into a deep embrace. She whimpered lightly, finally pulling away to rest her forehead against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 61**

They were settled in for the night and Helen was tired. The yawns were escaping her lips at an increased rate and she eventually gave in to the quiet call of sleep. Standing and stretching her back she kissed his cheek quickly and made for the small bedroom off what she supposed could constitute as a hall. Stripping down to a large shirt she slipped under the blankets and rested on her side. Closing her eyes she waited for slumber to slide over her body like a warm blanket.

It didn't come.

Switching sides she waited again, and groaned when two hours flew by and she was still wide awake. Licking her lips she turned on her back and shoved a pillow under her arm. Glaring at the ceiling she again bided her time. Helen could hear him rustling around in the outer room. She figured with the amount of time she laid there that he would be coming to join her. She was not disappointed. His quiet feet stepped into the room and he shucked his shoes off, pulling on his shirt and jeans to slip under the blankets with her. Turning on his side, Will pressed his face into the pillow away from her.

When she didn't move and he didn't move, he spoke. "Can't sleep?"

"How did you—"

"I observe. It's what I do, you should know that by now."

Helen turned on her side and scooted over to where he was laying. Pressing her body up close to his she kissed the back of his neck. "Will?" To his humming response she continued. "I can't sleep."

Chuckling he flipped onto his back and then to face her. He shook his head and kissed her lips quickly. "Is there something that you would like to help you sleep?" She shrugged and pressed a finger to his bare chest tracing a pattern along his skin. "Here, lay on your stomach." When she scrunched her nose, he amended his statement. "Well as much on your stomach as you feel comfortable with."

She turned her face into the pillow and followed his direction. Will sat up and straddled her hips. She was mostly on her stomach, yet turned on her side slightly, causing Will to be at an angle, but he didn't mind. "Tell me if it's too hard." He started at her shoulders, where he thought she held all of her tension. His thumbs dug into the cord of muscle that ran from her shoulder bone into her neck and he followed it carefully. Repeating the motion several times, he finally switched to her other shoulder. The material of her shirt was bunching with each move he made, but he ignored it.

It took a few minutes for her to start to relax under his touch. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the feel of his hands moving over her body. Taking a deep breath she moaned when he slipped his thumb under her shoulder blade and found a rather large knot that had taken up residence there. He proceeded to work through it, pushing the muscle and skin until the tiny ball under his fingers was gone. Moving further down to her lower back he pressed against the bottom of her skin and she sighed.

"You can take the shirt off."

"What?"

Her face appeared from the pillows and she turned to him. "Take my shirt off, it'll be easier."

"Alright." He started to pull the material up and over her head, leaving the blanket to just cover the swell of her butt. She lifted her body to tug the rest of it off before sliding her hair to the side and resting back down.

"You may continue, William."

He worked his way back up to her shoulders and was gliding his hands along her muscles when he noticed that she was wiggling slightly underneath him. Sitting back on his heels he cocked his head to the side. "Need me to move?"

"Yeah, sit up a bit." She tapped the side of his leg and he went to move off her, but was stopped when she promptly flipped over to look up at him. She drew in a deep breath and smiled when she saw his eyes flicker down over her breasts and abdomen, scanning and memorizing her. "You're very good at that."

"What? Huh? Oh… uh… thank you." He was blushing furiously and pressed his weight into his toes again. "Um… you're pretty."

Pushing herself to sit up, her hands behind her holding her body, she stopped when she could feel his heavy breath on her lips. "I'm glad you think so, William." Kissing him softly she smiled when he pressed into her further as she pulled away. He followed her down to lay against the blankets and pillows once more, his chest barely brushing against hers. Helen's hands were pressed into his sides and she skimmed them up until she gripped his hair.

Breaking the kiss slowly and one peck at a time he lifted away from her. "Thought you were tired."

"I never said I was tired, Will. I believe I said I couldn't sleep." There was a rusty tone to her voice that recognized immediately. He'd heard it only a few times before and he knew exactly what that sound meant. She let out a small noise of protest when his lips pressed to her cheek and neck. His tongue flicked out over her soft skin and she writhed under him.

"Are you sure?" He was up at her ear, whispering the words like if he spoke them loudly enough he would scare her off. "I just want you to be sure." He amended.

"Of course I'm sure."

He nodded and pressed back into her neck, his hand skimming up her side to cup her breast and slipping his thumb gently back and forth over her nipple. She was kneading her fingers into the back of his neck as he moved down her body. His mouth found her other breast and he slipped his tongue out to dash a circle around her nipple. Helen drew in a sharp breath, her chest rising suddenly as tingles spread throughout her body.

Pulling up back up she started to squirm loosening the hold of his thighs on her hips. He quickly figured out what she wanted and moved off her so that she could turn on her side. "Off."

"Wha…?"

"Boxers, off." She pointed to his underwear as she shimmied out of her own.

"Really? You sure?"

Blue eyes swung around to meet him clearly. They narrowed. "I believe that the easiest way for this to happen William, is to be completely without the burden of fabric." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a quick kiss her panties being shoved to the bottom of the bed by her feet. "Are you sure? Is this what you want Will?" A gentle finger curved around his cheek and she waited patiently for an answer.

He didn't know what to say. He could honestly say that he had never been asked that particular question before, whoever he was with always assumed that he was comfortable. Licking his lips he smirked. "Yes."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I don't know." She kissed him quickly. "Because everything is complicated." His eyes weren't looking into hers anymore.

Helen hummed lightly. "It doesn't have to be."

"Everything with you is complicated."

That brought a smile to her lips. "Maybe it is. But do you want this to happen, Will? Despite any and all consequences that might occur is this something that you want?"

He thought about it for some time before answering her. Lifting his gaze to hers he smiled. "Yes."

"Good." She kept the tension alive before leaning in and kissing him once more. Will pressed into her with a fervor and slipped her onto her back. Breathing deeply he grinned down at her and pressed lips into her warm skin once more. She let out a breath of air and gripped his sides moaning slightly when he pulled her nipple between his lips again. She let him there for a bit before tugging him back to her lips. Her own hand slipped down his waist and hip, over the curve of his butt so she could grip him tightly to her body. "Don't let go."

"I won't." He whispered back, his mouth covering hers sealing the promise. Her legs widened and he felt the ease with which she cradled his form. Bringing her knees up, she curved her lips at him, her eyes soft and blurry. Will's fingers brushed against her and her body jerked suddenly.

Straightening her back out she released the air that stuck in her lungs and started to giggle. "Do it again, Will." He fingers repeated the pattern and she was slowly starting to shake under him. Her legs were brought up further and spread more, her stomach was tightened and the flush was just under her skin. She felt the build of the tingles as they became more powerful and stronger with each soft swish of his fingers. She swallowed hard before speaking, "Fingers."

Slipping one finger and then two inside of her he watched as her body adjusted to the new feeling. Her back arched slightly and her cheeks tinged pink. Her body pulled towards him suddenly and he felt her clenching at his fingers in hard, long pulls. Will moved up her body to press sweet kisses to her cheeks. "You good?"

"Yeah… good…" She took a long breath and let it out slowly brilliantly smiling at him while she did so. "Better than good, actually." She kissed him hard, bringing his face close to hers with a hand at the back of his head. Will pressed his fingers into the blankets to hold himself above her body slightly. She started to turn on her hips, but he didn't move. Breaking apart, Helen's voice lilted up to his ears. "Lay on your back."

Complying easily, he moved onto his back and watched as she straddled him. His hands automatically rested on her hips. Helen bent down over him her tongue tracing the line of his lips. Her legs raised her body up and Will held himself until she slid down. Bracing herself against his chest she felt his hips move up and down quickly. He did it a few more times before she started to follow the motion. She felt him rubbing against her, the pull of skin on skin and watched as sweat began to riddle his body.

Helen moved her own hand down to manipulate herself as he kept moving into her. Her body was convulsing around his far sooner than she had anticipated and she had to press both her hands to his stomach to hold herself upright. As soon as she'd caught her breath he was spilling hotly into her, his nails digging onto the flesh at her hips and his cheeks red with exertion. She stayed put and kissed him quickly. "Good?"

"Yeah, good." He drew in a long breath puffing it out into the locks of her hair. Slipping off his body she rested against his side, a leg over his and a hand tracing imaginary designs on his chest. Very much the way their evening had started. He kissed her forehead lightly and watched as she relaxed far more than he had ever seen her. "Think you can sleep now?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Sex never makes me sleepy. It wakes me up."

"Wish you'd told me that before." He mumbled and tugged her leg over him further, pulling up the blankets that she had shoved to the bottom of the bed seemed like an arduous task, but it was one that he wanted to accomplish. Tapping her leg quickly, he slid up and reached forward lying back down and covering their bodies.

"I'm joking, Will. Yes I can't sleep now." Her face was on his chest and watched her until her eyes slowly drooped shut and her breathing became even.


End file.
